What Not To Do in A Kyoto Hot Spring
by Liza Taylor
Summary: It seemed like a good idea at the time. Peek on the girls in the hot spring. However that did not go as planned and now it's up to Junpei to patch Minako and Akihiko's relationship back together. AkihikoXMinako/FeMC


**Another persona fic. by me in support of my favorite shipping AkihikoXMinako because this shipping needs more love. This one is pretty much fluff because yeah…**

**And yes, I know the hot spring event didn't happen like this at all but I am using my creative license to make it so! **

This was not a good idea and Akihiko knew it.

It was the third day of the trip to Kyoto; well third night was probably more accurate. Junpei and Ryoji were hiding out behind the rocks and Junpei was gesturing for Akihiko to join them.

Junepi had overheard the girls of SEES talking about how they were going to go to the hot spring this evening so he wanted to check them out. That was all fine and dainty but this was the girls of SEES.

Akihiko knew Mitsuru would not like this at all. She would destroy them if she caught them. Plus it didn't help that Aihiko was currently dating Minako. He smiled as he remembered how she had asked him out in September and they officially began dating after that. He loved the way she walked and talked and how she seemed to listen to everything he said. He even loved her serious attitude and fighting style in Tartarus.

Crap.

It was the serious fighting Minako that would destroy him if she found out he was in here with Junpei and Ryoji spying on the girls, even if he wasn't doing it on purpose. Plus he didn't know about this evil plan of Junpei's until a few moments ago. She couldn't blame him for that…right?

"Look," whispered Akihiko. "I'm getting out of here. You two can risk your necks under Mitsuru's wrath but I won't."

"Too late for that," said Junpei as they heard the door open.

Linelinelineline

Minako stepped out into the cool fall air. The warm water of the hot spring looked very inviting and she was excited. This was her first time in one too.

"Wow!" cried Yukari. "This hot spring is huge!"

"Oh! You're right. It's about the size of a swimming pool," added Fuuka.

The girls slowly made their way into the water. Minako settled on the ground and sighed deeply as the hot water began to sooth her. This vacation had been great. A couple of days with no battles, no fights on Tartartus, this was heaven. Of course it was almost over and Minako knew she had to get back to work on being the fearless leader of the group. Hmm. Christmas was coming up. She had to finish that scarf she was making with Bebe. Hopefully she would be done before the day. Heck, she would even spend time overnight at the school to get the thing done. A smile left her face. Akihiko was going to be so surprised! He was going to love it.

"Hey," said Yukari. She looked over in the direction of rocks. "Did you hear something?"

"What Takeba?" asked Mitsuru. The young woman sat up.

Minako perked up. It was true. She could hear a slight splashing sound coming from one of the corners of the hot spring.

"Do you think it might be a ghost?" asked Yukari nervously.

"A ghost?" said Minako slowly. "Are you serious Yukari? It's probably nothing."

Yukari glanced over at her friend. "How do you know that? It could be one!"

"Fine," Minako got up. "I'll go check it out."

"Should I come with you?" asked Aigis.

Minako waved Aigis's question away. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing."

Minako slowly made her way over to the corner with everyone else on her heels. Sheesh. It was like Tartarus all over again only with them in towels and in a hot spring without any weapons. Now all they needed was some Shadows and it would be complete.

The splashing sound came again but this time to her left. Hang on. Was the something in the water moving? She started to feel a bit nervous and she really wished she had her naginata on her at the moment.

Minako hand-signaled for the girls to move out and the five girls darted forward to reveal…

The guys.

"Whoa! We can explain," said Junpei quickly. He held up his hands in a defensive pose.

"Yeah!" agreed Ryoji quickly.

Minako didn't care about those two. Her eyes were set on Akihiko who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"I will execute you all!" screamed Mitsuru.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Minako to everyone's surprise.

"Minako! I knew you wouldn't let us down," yelled Junepi pretty much falling at her feet. "You are a goddess to guys like us!"

Minako looked down at Junpei coldly and the young man immediately backed away from her. "Mitsuru," she said, "You can have Junepi and Ryoji but…" She glared at Akihiko and cracked her knuckles. "Akihiko is mine." She chuckled evilly.

"You may have him Arisato," agreed Mitsuru before turning back to Junpei and Ryoji. "Time to execute you!"

Akihiko gulped as Minako approached him. "Woah Minako. Maybe we can talk?"

"Don't speak to me," said Minako coldly. In the background the screams of Ryoji and Junpei could be heard but Akihiko knew that his punishment was probably going to go in a completely different direction. "Come on. We need to go to my room."

"Huh?" Akihiko blinked in surprise. "Minako. We're at a public resort. And I don't think-"

She looked back, eyes blazing. "I'm going to get my evoker and I'm taking you with me so you don't escape."

"E…Evoker!"

Linelinelineline

The next day, Junepi, Ryoji and Akihiko were at the lobby of the resort. All three had the same look on their face.

"I can't believe Mitsuru froze us," groaned Junpei. "I seriously thought I was going to die."

"I was so surprised by it too," said Ryoji. He turned to Akihiko. "What happened with you?"

"Nothing good," replied Akihiko. "Honestly, I'd rather be frozen any day."

"What did Minako do?"

Akihiko glanced over at Ryoji before turning to Junpei. He leaned closer and whispered. "You know how she can use multiple personas right? Well at least you didn't get hit by every attack out there."

"No way," gasped Junpei. "She used every single one on you?"

Akihiko nodded. "And then she healed me and did it all over again."

Junpei patted Akihiko on the back. "Don't worry man. You will get over this trauma soon...hopefully."

"The girls are here," whispered Ryoji.

The guys stiffened as the girls walked by but none of them gave the boys a look at all and by the way Minako's face was set she did not forgive Akihiko either.

"We are doomed," cried Junpei. "Ryoji, you're lucky for not living in the same dorm as us. At least you can get away from those stares."

"It probably won't be that bad," said Ryoji. "I mean they will have to forgive you eventually right?"

That was where Ryoji was wrong. When they had returned to the dorms the girls were still refusing to speak to the guys. The next night when they went into Tartarus Minako only took the girls, Koromaru and Ken along. When Akihiko protested that he needed to train as well he got the glare of death and that settled that matter.

"This is bad Akihiko-senpai," Junpei said to Akihiko one evening a couple days after the trip. The two guys were in the lounge. Everyone else was out doing stuff. "The girls are seriously ignoring us. I mean, I get it with me and I know they'll forgive me eventually but for you, well you are going to have to do something."

"What do you mean?"

Junepi stared at Akihiko for a few seconds in disbelief. "Uh, hello. You are dating Minako. She won't forgive you that easily without any intervention."

"But whenever I try to talk to her she sends me a very evil glare and the last thing I want to do is talk to her," replied Akihiko. He shivered. "You don't know what it's like to be on the receiving end of those attacks."

"I have an idea," said Junpei. "Just wait on the school roof during lunch alright?"

"Uh, okay Junpei."

Linelineline

"What do you want Junpei?" Minako asked with a snap in her tone. Like the rest of the girls she agreed that she expected this kind of behavior from Junpei so she was slowly returning to the way she usually acted around him. Akihiko on the other hand. She gritted her teeth. How could he? Sure he was a guy but she thought he at least had more decency than Junpei.

"I thought we could talk on the school roof," said Junpei. "It is lunch time so we should have a conversation about…you-know."

"Fine," said Minako. She sighed. Junpei wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed anyway. Might as well get it done and over with.

She followed Junpei to the roof. When she crossed the doorway and saw Akihiko waiting for her she turned to leave but Junpei had closed the door and was holding it shut from the inside. "Open the damn door Junpei or you'll be sorry!" she yelled angrily giving the door a solid kick.

Akihiko gulped. Minako was definitely pissed by the way she was kicking at the door. However Junepi's words rang in his head. He had to solve this little misunderstanding. It wasn't just their relationship that was on the line. This could even affect their Tartarus fights.

"Minako," he began.

Minako turned towards him, her red eyes blazing. She released the door and walked over to him and crossed her arms. "Junpei isn't going to let me out until I hear what you want to say. So spill it."

"I'm sorry," he said. He looked away from Minako's face. "I'm sorry I was in the hot spring when you were in there. To tell you the truth I didn't actually know the guys' plan until the last moment and by then it was already too late. So, I'm sorry Minako. I know this probably won't make up for it but I bought it for you." He picked up the small box he had kept on the ground and held it out to her. There. It was done. He said it. He looked up at Minako's face and saw she was staring at him in surprise.

She took a few steps closer and took the small box. She peered inside and a smile lit up her face. He had bought Minako's favorite cake from the local sweet shop. "Thanks," she said. She looked up at him. "I didn't expect you to go to this length to get this cake for me." She knew that he probably had to go through some fangirls to get this cake for some girls liked to frequent the sweet shop in the morning. Although they did accept the fact that she was dating Akihiko they didn't like it and was still trying to get Akihiko to notice them. "And uh, sorry about almost killing you. I was kinda mad as you probably knew."

"I can't blame you for that. We messed up."

"Yes you did." She lifted her head and a full blown smile lit up her face to remind Akihiko that this was the crazy girl he fell in love with.

He closed the distance between them and was about to wrap his arms around her when he remembered the cake. He didn't want to squish it but he was in an odd position at the moment. Minako chuckled and put the cake down to give him the okay. Akihiko didn't disappoint. "But if you want the truth," he whispered in her ear, "you were the best thing in that hot spring."

"Do you want to die again?" Minako asked but this time Akihiko knew she was joking. She pulled back from his hug and planted her lips on his for a quick kiss before stepping out of his grasp. "I want you ready for Tartarus tonight," she said before picking up her cake and skipping over to the door. When she tried to pull the door open Junpei was still holding it closed. "Hey Junpei!" she yelled. "Open the door. We made up and everything!"

"Oh good," said Junpei. He opened the door wide, a grin on his face.

"Akihiko may be forgiven but you aren't yet," said Minako. "But I will see you in Tartarus and we are going to train and you are going to like it."

"Huh?" cried Junepi. "Why?"

Minako glared at Junpei but this time it was more good natured. "Cause you missed training for the last couple of days."

"But that was your fault!" protested Junpei.

"I could ask Mitsuru to help convince you if you wish."

"No no," Junpei said quickly. "I'll go."

"Great! I knew you would see it my way."

Akihiko walked past Junpei on the way back to class. "Thanks. That really helped."

"Yeah, I helped you. Now please help me?" begged Junpei.

**AHHH! I can't write romance for my life. X-X. Out of the whole thing, the little scene with Aki and Minako making up was the hardest for me to write. Thanks for reading and spread the AkihikoXFeMC love!**


End file.
